


I Miss You More Than I Thought I Would

by A_Lynn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, haughtdamn, nicole haught - Freeform, officer dimples, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lynn/pseuds/A_Lynn
Summary: Nicole has to leave town on business, leaving Waverly to miss her new girlfriend terribly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't quite what I started out to write but let me know what you thought! I love feedback.

“Hey Wave have you seen my case papers? I could’ve sworn I left them right here” Nicole motioned to the kitchen counter as she tucked the bottom of her uniform shirt into her pants.

“They’re upstairs in my room, next to the bed” Waverly answered from the other side of the counter as she poured Nicole a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

“Thank you” the redhead accepted with a grateful smile. She always found it difficult to go about her morning without a cup but she found this to be especially true when she was travelling. Nicole’s head throbbed at the mere thought of being up at 4am, but it’s not like she hadn’t asked for it. All of the extra shifts she’d been putting in had finally started to pay off; Nedley had noticed her persistance and dedication and had offered her the opportunity to accompany him on a trip a few counties away to work on a big case that Purgatory had recently been connected with. She’d known for a few days that she might have to leave and when Nedley had given her the green light she’d told Waverly right away. 

Of course Waverly had been thrilled for her. She knew how hard Nicole worked and believed that she deserved this opportunity more than anyone but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t also sad at the prospect of her leaving, so when she’d asked Nicole if she would spend her last night in Purgatory with her at the Homestead Nicole hadn’t hesitated in saying yes. She’d arrived Sunday afternoon at Waverly’s with her luggage all packed and ready to go before settling in for a well needed relaxing evening with her girlfriend which she knew would be her last hours of down time in a while. They’d snuggled together in Waverly’s bed, holding hands and drawing patterns on each other’s skin while swapping stories, laughing and making out like teenagers for a while before settling in, holding each other tightly as they slept beneath the multicolored quilt which donned Waverly’s bed. 

Nicole downed the last of her coffee and gave Waverly a peck on the cheek before turning on her heels and jogging hurriedly up the stairs. Sure enough Nicole found her papers right where Waverly had said they would be, neatly tucked inside their envelope which sat on the nightstand. She felt a tug at her heart at sight of Waverly’s unkempt bed, the bed they’d shared cozily together just hours before they’d been roused by the unholy screeching of Nicole’ s alarm. The bed she wished she could stay in forever, tucked underneath the sheets with Waverly. She took in the photos which were framed on the walls of the youngest Earp’s bedroom; a young Waverly held in a headlock by a young and gap-toothed Wynonna, a teenage Waverly sitting on the arm of a loveseat occupied by Shorty, and her most recent picture which Waverly had made no secret was her favorite; a candid that Wynonna had taken of her and Nicole laughing hysterically while trying to dance in the living room at the Homestead.

Nicole sighed remorsefully as she grabbed her envelope and made her way back down to the kitchen. She was going to miss Waverly terribly, even if she was only going to be gone for a little while. No sooner had she stepped back into the kitchen did she hear her cab pull up followed by a loud honk from the driver.  
“That’s my cue” she said quietly and Waverly nodded in solemn understanding. Both women moved silently to the door where Nicole’s bags were neatly waiting for her. 

“You’d better call me when you get there or you’ll be in trouble” Waverly threatened as she fidgeted with Nicole’s shirt collar, trying to smoothen it despite the fact that it had been perfect before she’d even touched it. She hoped that if she kept her hands busy it would keep her mind from digesting that Nicole was actually leaving. 

“I will” Nicole promised earnestly.

“I still don’t understand why you won’t just let me drive you to the train station” Waverly protested. 

“I would, at any other time” Nicole reassured her. “But not at this ungodly hour” she finished with a strained sigh, a headache starting to form due to the fact that she was up when the sun was not. “This way you can go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the morning” Nicole finished with a tired smile. Unfortunately, Wavery wasn’t having any of it. 

“I don’t want to fall back asleep” the brunette scoffed before adding remorsefully, “Not without you there”. Waverly looked down at the floor, the threat of tears welling in her eyes.

“Wave-” Nicole tried to speak before Waverly stopped her with a wave of her hand. “Go, you’re going to be late. And I know how much you hate being late” a small smile tugged briefly at the corner of Waverly’s lips as she thought of Nicole and this particular facet of her personality.

“Okay” Nicole conceded, but made no move to open the door. Instead she just stared expectantly at her girlfriend.

“You’ve got your passport?” Waverly asked.

“Yes” Nicole responded.

“And your case files?” Waverly added, doing anything she could to put off the moment she had to say goodbye.

“Yes” Nicole replied, her voice steady.

“And your keys?” Waverly added quickly, the thought having just popped into her head.

“Yes honey” Nicole answered firmly, still not moving.

Well, this was it. No more stalling. Waverly knew that she’d break if she let herself give Nicole the real goodbye that she wanted; to breathe her in, to feel her body against hers. To experience sensations that would be lost to her for the next couple of days seemed unbearable. Wanting to make this as quick as humanly possible, Waverly gave the Officer a brief squeeze before standing on her tiptoes and planting a chaste peck on Nicole’s lips. She pulled back, proud of herself that she’d been able to restrain herself, but furrowed her brow when Nicole still didn’t move to leave. 

“I’m gonna need little bit more than that baby” the redhead whispered before slowly moving so that her face was mere inches from Waverly’s. Nicole didn’t want to overstep any bounds but when Waverly made no move to to stop her Nicole continued, placing her hands on either side of Waverly’s face and angling her chin up so that the young Earp was forced to look at her. 

The look on Waverly’s face broke Nicole’s heart. The big brown eyes that gazed up at her looked tired but more importantly they looked lost, empty. She knew that she didn’t have any words that could make Waverly feel better so she tried to communicate how she felt without words. 

She leaned down and captured Waverly’s lips with her own. Nicole’s mouth drank from Waverly’s hungrily and the brunette savored the feeling of Nicole’s lips against her own, her hands cupping her jaw, and it wasn’t until she felt Nicole’s tongue dip into her mouth that she finally caved. 

“Are you trying to make this hard on me?” Waverly gasped. If it wasn’t already hard enough to let her go it was infinitely harder now. 

“No” Nicole kissed Waverly again. “I’m just trying to get enough to hold myself off for the next couple of days” pecking her girlfriend’s lips once more. “Do want me to stop?” she asked.

“No”. 'There's no point in trying to remain stoic' Waverly thought to herself as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped a hand around Nicole’s neck, pulling her back in, this time initiating the use of tongue which Nicole was more than happy to receive. The smaller woman continued to kiss the Officer heatedly and Nicole mindlessly grabbed Waverly’s hips and gently pushed her up against the wall, rocking her center into the younger woman when they were interrupted by the sound of the cab driver repeatedly honking the horn.

“Rrrrgh” Nicole grumbled pulling back. “That’s my cue”.

“Yeah” Waverly breathed heavily, an all too familiar tension having settled in between her legs which she knew she would have to satisfy herself later.

Nicole picked up her bags and opened the door, stepping out into the frigid air. “I’ll be back before you know it” she said optimistically as she descended the porch steps, though she felt as if she were trying to convince herself rather than Waverly.

“I love you Nicole” Waverly said quietly, almost afraid of the weight of the words, though she’d said them before and certainly meant it with all of her heart.

Nicole turned back to Waverly who’d followed her down the steps. “I love you too honey. I’ll see you soon yeah?” she asked with her trademark dimpled smile.

“Yeah” Waverly smiled back. “Now go, save the world Officer Haught”.

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully and gave Waverly a final kiss. “I’ll do my best. Bye Waves” and with that she left her on the porch steps and walked to her cab, loading her bags and stepping inside.

Waverly could feel the tears welling in her eyes as the car pulled out onto the main road, Nicole blowing her a kiss before disappearing out of sight. She sighed heavily. Nicole was officially gone. If Champ had left for a few days she wouldn’t have batted an eyelash but this was Nicole, and she wasn’t ready to spend time apart from her new girlfriend just yet.

Realizing how cold she was Waverly hurried back into the house and locked the door behind her, removing her shoes and trudging back up the stairs before collapsing face first onto her bed. She got back under the sheets and pulled the old college hoodie that Nicole had left for her to sleep with up to her chest, lulled into a fitful sleep by the sweet smell of her girlfriend whom she already missed more than she could have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns from her work trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought?  
> Happy New Year Earpers! 
> 
> Stalk me at http://alreadygone.tumblr.com/

-11 PM, Police Station-

Nicole could barely focus. She was tired and hungry but she could ignore that; what she couldn’t ignore so easily was the fact that she’d barely been able to talk to Waverly since she’d left Purgatory over a week ago. Nedley and this new case had been keeping her so overworked that by the time she’d had a second to breathe let alone call Waverly, it was already so late that she wouldn’t risk it for fear that the young woman was already asleep.

It was making the redhead cranky and irritable that she couldn’t talk to her girlfriend and she could only imagine how Waverly was feeling, but if it was taking a toll on the young Earp she never showed it; she seemed to be full of never-ending support and limitless understanding. Nicole didn’t know how she did it despite everything else going on but she did.

It was a Wednesday night and the Officer was working overtime for the third consecutive night that week. The office was was fairly quiet; Nedley had wandered off with the county sheriff leaving Nicole alone for the last half hour or so to do her reports. She had just put her pen down and was rubbing her temples when her phone started vibrating in her jacket pocket. 

Hoping beyond hope that it was Waverly who was calling she fumbled hurriedly with the pocket of her coat, heart soaring when she saw that it was her.

“Hey!” she answered the phone, excitement masking her fatigue for the time being. 

“Hey sweetheart” Waverly’s gentle voice greeted her on the other end. “I just wanted to see how you were doing”.

‘She sounds tired’ Nicole thought to herself before speaking. “I’m fine” she replied with a sigh. “A little stressed, but fine. Working hard”

“Yeah?” Waverly smiled as she thought of Nicole. Her determination and strong ethic were something that Waverly had always admired about the older woman. 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now, that’s why I didn’t call you” Nicole explained. “I’m sorry”.

“Don’t be” Waverly assured her. “So tell me about your day baby, I want to know everything”.

Nicole longed to get lost in conversation with Waverly, something she could do for hours on end but suddenly heard the heavy footfalls of Nedley as he approached the office. 

“Haught?” he barked authoritatively, his voice echoing down the hallway.

“Ugggh” Nicole groaned. “I’ve gotta go Wave I’ll call you later” she whispered hurriedly. “ I love you” she added hastily before hanging up the phone and throwing it back in her jacket, picking up her pen and resuming her report, trying to look deep in thought.

“Love you too--” Waverly tried to add but was too late. She heard the dial tone of the ended call before she’d finished her goodbye. As she brought the phone away from her face she caught a glimpse of her lock screen photo and couldn’t stifle a smile from tugging at the corners of her lips. She remembered exactly when they’d taken that picture. She’d been sitting in Nicole’s lap and was bracing to take a picture of the two of them when Nicole had turned and pressed a kiss to her cheek at the last moment, surprising her, and she’d caught it all on camera. While the photo brought back a wonderful memory she couldn’t help but feel sad at the same time. God how she missed her.

She lay in bed under her multicolored quilt and groaned loudly to herself. It was getting harder and harder to ignore their separation, not to mention the tension between her legs that had been left unsatisfied ever since Nicole had left.

She missed getting lost in conversation, swapping childhood stories and family histories into the early hours of the morning. She missed how Nicole would whisper “I love you” when she came back to bed after getting up in the middle of the night, thinking that Waverly was still asleep. She missed the way Nicole’s thumb would stroke tiny circles on the back of her hand when they were cuddled up watching movies together. She lay quietly for a few minutes fantasizing about what it would feel like to have Nicole pin her down, tongue dipping in and out of her mouth as her fingers pumped in and out of her slowly. She thought about what it would be like to hold her, kiss her, to reward her well deserving woman for all of her hard work. Sex with Nicole had always been amazing, but their relationship had never been just about the physical. Before long Waverly fell asleep, clutching Nicole’s tear stained hoodie to her chest.

-10:15 AM Saturday morning at the Homestead-

“Hey, it’s me” Waverly said into the phone she was pinning between her cheek and her shoulder, her hands occupied with beating the pancake batter that she was preparing. “I haven’t heard from you in a while, just wanted to see how you were doing” she paused. “I miss you. Call me”. She hung up the phone with a sigh, placing it on the counter.

Nicole had been gone for a week and a half now, and there was no saying when she would return. She hadn’t talked to her since yesterday morning and while she wasn’t mad at Nicole for being busy she couldn’t help but feel more than a little alone.

She was deep in thought mixing the batter when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice in the entryway. “Excuse me ma’am, have you seen my girlfriend?” 

“Nicole?!” Waverly’s jaw dropped in surprise at the sight of Nicole standing before her in tight, figure conforming jeans and a tasteful woven wool sweatshirt, her coppery hair hanging freely on her shoulders. 

Waverly stood frozen in place but when she saw Nicole holding her arms out open for her she didn’t hesitate in running at her full speed, jumping up into her arms and wrapping her legs around the Officer’s waist. 

“Hey sweetheart” Nicole giggled happily, resting her arms on the small of Waverly’s back as the brunette clung to her tightly, burying her face in her neck.

“Hey baby” Waverly whispered, her sadness melting away as Nicole held her tightly.

They stayed that way for a few moments, both women relishing the feeling of this well deserved moment of intimacy until Waverly pulled back. 

“Why?--How?--I thought you were coming back next week” she sputtered, resting her hands gently on the back of Nicole’s neck.

“Well we finished early and I wanted to surprise you” Nicole explained. “Is that okay? That I spend the day with you?” she added hesitantly, hoping the self-proclaimed planner was alright with having her schedule interrupted. 

“It’s more than okay” Waverly smiled as she took Nicole’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. “It’s perfect”. Kiss.

Nicole couldn’t help but smile into it, all the stresses and headaches of the last few days melting away as the brunette kissed her hungrily, rubbing gentle circles on the back of her neck with her thumbs. 

“Where’s your stuff?” Waverly pulled back suddenly, breaking their kiss abruptly. 

“At my place” Nicole panted. “I stopped by there first so that I wouldn’t have to worry about carting it around”.

“So you’re--” Waverly began before Nicole cut her off. “All yours” the redhead smiled at Waverly, showing her dimples.

She offered her lips to Waverly who accepted them hungrily, holding Nicole’s jaw firmly in place with her right hand and stroking the nape of Nicole’s neck with her left. She opened her mouth when Nicole’s tongue asked for entrance and moaned as she felt it flick gently against hers.

Waverly could feel the the tension building between her legs and she fought to suppress it but was failing miserably, especially when Nicole who’d been holding her around her waist repositioned her hands to cup her ass.

“I missed you honey” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear before nipping her bottom lip with her teeth. “Want me to show you how much?

“Mhm” Waverly nodded furiously, reconnecting her mouth with Nicole’s in a searing kiss. Not wasting any time Nicole immediately kicked off her shoes and proceeded to walk blindly in the direction of the stairs, Waverly still clinging to her. She bumped into the counter and almost tripped on the corner of a rug which elicited some mocking from Waverly but Nicole silenced her quickly with a hot, open mouthed kiss. Moments later she found the stairs and conquered them within seconds, pushing the door to Waverly’s room open and depositing the young girl on her quilted bed, pinning her down.

Waverly landed on the sweatshirt Nicole had left for her and tossed it aside. It had served its purpose but she no longer needed it, not when she had the real thing in front of her, on top of her. Nicole pulled Waverly’s shirt off of her and quickly unhooked her bra with a pinch of her thumb and forefinger while Waverly fumbled with the button on Nicole’s jeans.

As the two women stripped Nicole slid a knee in between Waverly’s legs and rocked hard, drawing a loud whimper out from the young Earp who was finally getting a glimpse of the friction she’d been craving for weeks.

“Nicole please” Waverly pleaded, the heat between her legs becoming unbearable to deal with.

The redhead nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Waverly’s nose. “I’ll take care of it sweetheart”. 

Nicole had always considered herself a very patient woman, but in this moment she found herself hungry and animalistic. She reached down and undid the button on Waverly’s jeans, yanking them down the toned legs she couldn’t wait to bury herself between. She could see from the dark patch in the center of Waverly’s underwear that she was wet enough to forego any foreplay, and Nicole really didn’t have the patience for that kind of build up; not when she’d spent nearly two weeks away. 

Waverly didn’t mind the lack of teasing at all; she was just as impatient and sexually charged as Nicole was, and she opened her legs enough to allow the older woman to swiftly pull her underwear down and toss them aside.

The sheer amount of slickness that coated Waverly’s sex was incredible and Nicole couldn’t help but lick her lips in anticipation as she got comfortable between Waverly’s legs, a place she found she loved to be. For once she felt like she didn’t have to rush to perform. She could spend forever down there doing whatever she liked and Waverly was more than happy to come along for the ride.

She grabbed Waverly’s thighs and hooked them over her shoulders to giver her some leverage. Wasting no time she gave her lover a quick kiss on the abdomen before running her tongue flatly up through Waverly’s slick heat, tasting nothing but the sweetness she’d happily grown accustomed to.

Waverly gasped and her back arched, muscles clenching at the feeling of Nicole’s tongue on her. 

“You taste good” Nicole breathed, laving and rolling in circles around Waverly’s swollen folds before slowly sliding past her ring of muscles and entering her.

Waverly rolled her hips into her girlfriend’s face, matching the rhythm that Nicole had set. Much to her surprise and pleasure, Waverly had found that having sex with Nicole was becoming increasingly natural to her. It had been and still was a learning experience for her but her confidence was growing rapidly and she couldn’t wait to keep exploring her girlfriend’s body.

“Mmm baby” she gasped as she bit her lip and threaded her hands through soft coppery hair, holding Nicole’s head firmly in place between her legs. 

Waverly knew it was going to be fast, and she was trying to hold off for as long as she could but she knew that she couldn’t last much longer. Nicole’s tongue felt too fucking good inside of her, giving attention to all the right spots.

“Fuck baby” Waverly panted as she grabbed Nicole’s right hand with her left, intertwining their fingers and gripping tightly, her other hand holding Nicole’s head against her. Nicole had discovered during the time they’d been intimate that Waverly liked to hold her hand during sex which she found incredibly cute. She smiled before she got back to work, doubling her efforts. If the way Waverly was squeezing her was any indication, Nicole knew that she was on the right track. She pulled back but didn’t leave Waverly without stimulation for long, eliciting a gasp from the younger woman as her tongue flicked over her clit before taking it between her lips and sucking.

Waverly's cries echoed off the bedroom walls spurring Nicole on as she works. She can feel the intensity, how badly her lover needs this, and she isn’t going to slow down until Waverly has come completely undone beneath her.

Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole’s hand, her knuckles turning white as she fiercely ground her hips, her arousal coating the bottom of Nicole’s face. She knew she was close and that with a few more deft strokes of Nicole’s tongue she was going to come, and she couldn’t help herself from getting louder and louder. 

Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips and tried to hold her down to the bed. It wasn’t exactly easy with Waverly bucking her hips so hard but Nicole had no intention of losing focus, not when Waverly was so close.  
“Fuck, Nicole -- baby you’re gonna make me--” she sputtered before every muscle in her body strained as her breath hitched and she came against Nicole’s tongue, releasing a cry of pleasure to the ceiling. 

Determined to milk Waverly’s release for all its worth Nicole continued her unrelenting assault of Waverly’s clit, stopping only when Waverly had collapsed back into the sheets, panting and lying limply beneath her. 

Nicole kissed the inside of Waverly’s thighs gently before removing herself from in between her legs and climbing up her torso so that she was hovering above her. 

“What was the end of that sentence babe?” Nicole smirked playfully. 

“Yknow, you’re not gonna be so cocky when it’s my turn” Waverly breathed heavily, warning the woman above her.

“Yeah? You seem very confident” Nicole began but gasped as Waverly swiftly dipped her hand between her legs and slid two fingers into her up to the knuckle.

Nicole was wetter than Waverly had expected and she was pleased to find that the slick muscles there parted easily for her. 

“Sorry what was that?” she teased with a smile upon seeing Nicole’s blown out pupils and the lustful look in her eye. She began to pump in and out of her girlfriend slowly, Nicole still hovering above her. Waverly knew Nicole liked being on top and she didn’t mind being a bottom if it made Nicole feel good, plus she found her dominance a huge turn on.

“Waverly” Nicole husked as she began to roll herself into Waverly’s fingers.

Waverly liked all of the sounds Nicole made but nothing compared to hearing her own name on Nicole’s tongue, especially when spoken so breathlessly. 

She looked down at where they were connected; where her fingers were buried inside her girlfriend and the sight made her subconsciously lick her lips. 

The younger woman picked up the pace a bit, seeking out the sensitive spot inside Nicole that was going to make her lose herself. Before long she found it and began to curl her fingers as she rubbed Nicole’s clit with her thumb. 

“Fuck” Nicole moaned loudly, her shoulder length hair beginning to stick to her body from the sweat she was exuding. She began to roll more forcefully into Waverly’s fingers, moaning and whimpering with each thrust. 

“Nicole baby you are so sexy” Waverly whispered in awe as she took in the sight before her. Nicole’s face was screwed up in pleasure, her breasts swaying slightly, beads of sweat trickling down her pronounced abdominal muscles which were contracting as she thrusted. 

Waverly curled harder, caressing the inner walls that were frantically fluttering around her. Nicole panted, her breaths coming out in sharp quick exhales. 

Waverly could die listening to that sound and be perfectly content. She could tell that the redhead was close so she picked up the pace, curling and pumping faster. 

“I love you” she whispered to the woman above her, lifting her head enough so she could brush her lips against Nicole’s. 

“Mmff….Say it again” Nicole panted struggling to hold her head up, letting it hang down limply between her shoulders.

“Look at me” Waverly tipped Nicole’s chin up so that they were making eye contact. “I love you honey, so much”. 

“Fuck baby” Nicole croaked. The way Waverly was looking up at her, with so much love and adoration, is what finally pushed Nicole over the edge. She couldn’t fight it anymore. She gasped and her abdominal muscles clenched as she came around Waverly’s fingers, rewarding the younger woman with a fresh pool of liquid dripping down her wrist.

“I love you Nicole” Waverly repeated, her fingers slowing down but not stopping entirely. She removed her fingers from inside but continued to stroke Nicole’s most sensitive spot with her thumb until her girlfriend’s cries tapered off, and she giggled as Nicole overdramatically collapsed into her side and exhaled.

“Tired much?” Waverly giggled gently. “You should be” she adjusted Nicole so that she was flat on her back before climbing on top of her in order to give her a plethora of kisses, sunlight streaming through the blinds and casting strips of light throughout the room.

“Do you want pancakes baby?” she mumbled against Nicole’s lips.

“Mhm” Nicole groaned exhaustedly.

“Do you want me to make them for you?” she asked as she pulled back, laying her chin atop Nicole’s chest. 

“Mhm” the redhead nodded.

“And bring them up here?” Waverly raised her eyebrows.

“Yes please” Nicole flashed her dimpled smile.

“Hmm, how did I guess” Waverly asked sarcastically but secretly she didn’t mind. She loved cooking for Nicole and she was certainly not opposed to eating breakfast in bed with her. “I’m glad you’re home” she said as she leaned over and gave Nicole a gentle kiss on the forehead but when she moved to get up Nicole stopped her. 

“No please, lay with me for a little while?” she asked pleadingly.

Of course she didn’t need to beg, Waverly would do anything within her power to make her happy, she knew that.

“Yeah of course. Come here” she smiled and got back in bed, holding her arms open for Nicole.

“I’m glad I’m back too” Nicole whispered with a smile as she wiggled into Waverly’s arms, completely and utterly spent.

The wait had been worth it, just like she’d known it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me at http://alreadygone.tumblr.com/


End file.
